


The Fury and The Fierce

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Glee
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all those awesome Dave/Santana friendship fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fury and The Fierce




End file.
